The present invention relates to a carpet shearing machine for modular carpet. In the processing of pile carpet it is desirable to shear the pile to obtain a uniform height for the carpet.
Previously, carpet was produced and processed in rolls which were sheared by continuously passing the rolled carpet through the shears. The rolled material was passed through the shear in one direction and the equipment was not capable of handling small modular pieces of carpet such as 12.times.12 or 24.times.24 inch modules.
A method of processing modular carpet was to place the carpet material on a stationary table and to pass the shear over the carpet. This equipment did not adequately trim and clean the pile carpet. Additionally, the equipment was difficult to use and maintain.